Understanding
by Riathene
Summary: The group gets a little closer.


"Understanding"

"Happy Birthday" Kagome cried happily bounding over to the group.

"Uh?"

"It's your birthday, isn't it?" Kagome asked Miroku.

"…Uh… Yeah."

"Well… Let's celebrate!" Kagome exclaimed grabbing Miroku's hand pulling him back to Kaede's. "Come on."

Kagome pulled Miroku into Kaede's hut then forced him to sit down while she catered to his every whim.

Inu-Yasha noticed that Miroku looked distracted while Kagome was away. The only reason he recognized the look was because he forced the excited presence in Kagome's field of view as well. Something was weighing heavily on his mind.

After helping Kagome to the best of her ability, Sango gave up and joined Miroku in the main area.

Miroku grinned at Sango but it was all a show; however much he was enjoying her presence. Something was eating at Miroku. Inu-Yasha glared at Miroku.

"Sango…" Miroku stated softly. "…Can I speak with you?"

Sango nodded.

"…Alone?" Miroku added in.

Sango nodded again standing quietly.

Miroku caught a glance at Inu-Yasha who was glaring at him.

Miroku's pleading glance begged Inu-Yasha to keep Kagome busy while he was away.

Inu-Yasha nodded respectively.

Then Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and drug her out the door.

Once Miroku had escorted Sango out of the hut.

A sinister smile crept across Inu-Yasha's face.

Shippo fluffed his tail and he crept backward.

Inu-Yasha raced out the doorway.

Sango and Miroku turned around at the noise.

Placing his hands down, Inu-Yasha threw up his hands and yelled "Bonzi."

Sango and Miroku were frozen. They couldn't believe Inu-Yasha had just done that.

"Bonzi" He yelled again happily.

Kagome leaned against the doorway behind Inu-Yasha.

She crossed her arms innocently while enjoying Inu-Yasha's odd behavior.

Shippo hid behind Kagome's leg like a small child that she could protect.

"Bonzi" He yelled a third time. Relaxing Inu-Yasha turned around to see Kagome standing behind him.

Inu-Yasha shifted his view down to the little kitsune hiding behind Kagome's long legs. He smiled at Shippo revealing his white fangs.

Shippo began to shake with fear.

Kagome giggled.

Shocked as to why Kagome was giggling, Inu-Yasha's eyes met the young miko's. A pleasant look graced Inu-Yasha's face and a little embarrassment crept into his cheeks.

Kagome smiled realizing Inu-Yasha's embarrassment.

Inu-Yasha self-consciously walked past Kagome and the little fox.

"Did you have fun tormenting our friends?" She whispered as he passed.

"Yeah. I think I understand why you like being so strange."

Kagome giggled again.

Miroku walked out to the clearing next to the well.

Sango followed silently.

Miroku plopped down beneath a tree.

"Miroku…" Sango spoke. "What's wrong?"

Miroku looked down to the ground. "My birthday is nothing to celebrate. It was on this day fifteen years ago that my father lost his life and the curse was passed to me. I was four when I was cursed with this forsaken thing." Miroku opened and closed his hand as if the air void were causing him pain. "It was predicted that I would not make it twenty."

Sango sat down next to Miroku. "Well… I don't think you have anything to worry about. We're so close to destroying Naraku. There's no way your going to die before then."

"That used to be the sole reason for asking women to bare my child. There was a time when I couldn't care less about life. Lately I've been thinking about a peaceful life …together."

"Together…?" Sango asked in shock.

Miroku nodded shyly before diverting his gaze to the ground.

"Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Sango, would you do me a favor?"

Sango nodded_. He's gonna ask me!_

"When the young lord returns to ask for your hand in marriage…accept."

_No._ "Miroku."

"I won't be around to protect you Sango. Naraku will see to that."

"Miroku…"

Miroku stood up and walked away.

"MIROKU!" Sango tried to stop him.

Miroku just kept his gaze to the ground.

Sango froze. She had the feeling Miroku wanted to be alone.

"MIROKU…FREEZE!" Sango yelled viciously.

Miroku froze.

Sango crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Miroku released the breath he was holding.

"I don't want to marry anyone else…or bare their children."

Miroku stood speechless. "You mean…"

"Uh huh. You're the only one I want to be with."

"…but Sango…"

"Look. If Kagome and Inu-Yasha have taught me anything it's that as long as any of us are still breathing we, as a group …are invincible. We look out for each other. You know that. Come on. Kagome is alone with Inu-Yasha. He's probably been sat ten times already."

Miroku smiled as he and Sango walked back hand in hand.

"SIT!" Kagome's voice echoed through the afternoon air.

Sango broke out in laughter.


End file.
